stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up
."Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up" is the fourth episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 30th overall. Summary Fin and Reef compete to see who will become special surf advisor to a hot young Hollywood star. But their plans go awry when the hunk chooses Broseph as his advisor and proceeds to steal Broseph's identity one step at a time. Plot Reef and Fin are watching a surfing-themed action movie on the staff house's front porch TV set called Beach Ninjas Must Die, in which the movie's hero, played by rising Hollywood star Noah Little, battles surfing ninjas on the waves in one scene from the movie. An unimpressed Fin turns off the movie, calling it lame and stating that no one can surf the way Noah did in the movie in real life. When Reef defends the movie, Fin counters by telling him that all the surfing moves in the movie were done through special effects. Reef then proclaims himself a special effect, to which Fin responds by sardonically calling him "special" as she grabs the TV remote and throws it away...only to hit Bummer in the head as he arrives on their front porch. Bummer demands to speak to Reef alone, and Fin excuses herself to go upstairs as she tells Reef that he's "busted". As Reef tries to deflect the blame for the TV remote hitting Bummer to Fin, Bummer tells Reef that he's not in trouble, then asks if he can keep a secret. When Reef answers yes, Bummer tells him that Noah Little is coming to Surfer's Paradise to learn surfing moves for his upcoming movie Beach Ninjas Must Die 2: Die Ninjas Die, not knowing at the time that Fin is eavesdropping on the conversation from the second floor outside walkway. As Fin lowers her head from the walkway to listen closer, Bummer then tells Reef that he needs him to be Noah's surfing instructor for the movie, giving him incentive by promising that he could get a credit in the movie as a "special surfing advisor". As a jazzed-up Reef celebrates, Fin falls from the walkway to the porch, then gets up and tells Bummer that he should let her be Noah's instructor, pointing out that she and Noah are both from Nova Scotia and that she cares more about teaching him than about a movie credit. Bummer interrupts Reef and Fin's argument by telling them to sort it out between themselves, as long as they keep Noah's arrival at the hotel under wraps. In the hotel lobby, Reef and Fin continue their argument over who will teach Noah to surf, with each saying that they will let the other be their assistant. When they get to the front desk, Johnny asks what they are arguing about again, but Fin, remembering her promise to Bummer, refuses to say what it is. Reef, however, blows the secret by blabbing about Noah's arrival, bringing Lo and Emma into the picture as they overhear Noah's name being dropped and they squeal excitedly. Fin berates Reef and slaps him for spilling the secret, but Reef congratulates himself on setting a personal best for keeping a secret for ten minutes before blowing it. When Johnny, who has no idea who Noah is, asks about him, Emma excitedly explains before she and Lo rush off to get ready to meet him, with Fin following to remind them that what they heard has to stay a secret. Seconds later, Noah arrives at the front desk and Johnny welcomes him, but Noah, displaying the Hollywood stereotype of an actor who has let success go to his head and now acts entitled and spoiled, brushes off the greeting and demands to be checked in. After an unimpressed Johnny mocks Noah's dismissive comments to him, a young female fan of Noah's runs up and offers Johnny $50 for the pen Noah used to sign in. Johnny gives the excited girl the pen for the money, then begins getting an idea. At the hotel beach, Bummer is carrying Noah's surfboard and kissing up to the star when Reef and Fin introduce themselves to him, then start competing again over who will be his instructor. Noah tells Reef and Fin that he doesn't really need surfing lessons, but is only getting them under orders from the movie's director, who wants him to get real surfing experience. Fin, who knows about Noah's Nova Scotia roots, asks if he ever surfed in Lawrencetown in that province, but he tells her that he didn't take up surfing until he became a star in Hollywood. Reef, on the other hand, hits it off with Noah right away and they go surfing, to Fin's chagrin. Out on the waves, Noah shows his raw inexperience in real-life surfing as he can barely keep his balance, which Reef and Fin comment about with each other. When Noah asks them how he did, Reef sugar-coats his response while Fin tells him that she can teach him more about surfing fundamentals, leading to another argument between the two. Noah yawns in boredom at the quarrel between Reef and Fin when he takes notice of Broseph out surfing and is impressed by his moveset (which he executes while simultaneously brushing his teeth with the ocean water), leading him to paddle out to meet Broseph as Reef and Fin continue to argue. Noah catches up to Broseph, who introduces himself but is unaware of who Noah is until the star asks if he had ever seen any of the movies he was in. Satisfied that Broseph has no idea who he is, Noah asks him to teach him surfing in exchange for buying him chili cheese fries later on, which Broseph accepts. While Noah continues surfing, Johnny takes photos of him from the shore with his iPhone camera and walks away whistling. Reef and Fin, who are still arguing, stop long enough to find out that they have both lost Noah as a client to Broseph. A disgruntled Fin complains about losing Noah to Broseph as well as the movie credit she wanted, which a smug Reef calls her out on and taunts her over before he and Fin set out to try to get Noah back. Back in the hotel lobby, Johnny has put his Noah photos online in an attempt to sell them when Lo and Emma walk up to the front desk. The girls melt over Johnny's explanation about the photos and what he wants to do with them, then they see Noah walk by with Broseph and start going ga-ga over him. After Noah blows his nose on a tissue and drops it on the lobby floor, the same obsessed Noah fan from earlier slides up to the used tissue and scoops it up to Johnny's disgust. A moment later, Johnny gets an inspiration for more merchandising and offers to pay Lo and Emma to hang around him, which the girls eagerly agree to. At the hotel pool, Broseph bestows some more of his knowledge on Noah as the star continues his character research. After Broseph leaves for work, Noah decides to record some audio notes to his iPhone when he runs into Reef and Fin, who offer to take him back out on the water. Noah, however, decides he will get his part in the movie by acting and talking just like Broseph, and Fin and Reef offer to help him in those areas. Fin then explains to Reef that helping Noah research Broseph is a ruse, as she plans to make Broseph so sick of Noah that she says he will beg her and Reef to take Noah back. Meanwhile, Lo is snacking on Noah's leftover chili cheese fries at a poolside table when Emma advises her to stop eating the merchandise, which she plans to help Johnny put up for sale online in exchange for 10% of all sales. Later that night at the Office, Johnny examines the Noah-used items Lo and Emma picked up for him and praises them for a job well done. Broseph then arrives to greet the gang when, to his and their surprise, Noah shows up looking and talking exactly like him, even sporting Broseph's 'fro. Emma asks what an outsider is doing at the Office when Reef and Fin appear and explain that Noah is now with them, as Broseph smiles uneasily. In the lobby the next day, Broseph is amazed by Noah's dead-on impression of him as the actor walks through greeting hotel guests along the way. Noah then redubs himself as "Noseph" and asks Broseph to go surfing with him again, but Broseph declines as he has to work. Fin and Reef then ask Broseph if he's had enough of Noah yet, but he says that everything with him is cool. An unconvinced Reef then accuses Broseph of trying to "steal" the surfing advisor movie credit he wants for himself, but Broseph is unaware of what is really going on, which appears to spook Reef. Noah returns and tells Broseph that he has cleared things with Bummer to allow him to take the rest of the day off and go surfing, while Fin suspects that Broseph may have no idea about the movie. At the front desk, Johnny goes online and starts seeing dollar signs as he notices that his Noah merchandise is selling rapidly. He then updates Lo and tells her that the items have all sold, but when Lo asks what her and Emma's share of the profits are as Emma listens in on Lo's iPhone, Johnny rapidly changes the subject and instructs the girls to find every piece of Noah-used items they can, including toenail clippings and used wads of gum. Although initially grossed out by Johnny's request, Lo and Emma venture into Noah's room under the pretense of doing housekeeping and room service rounds. Finding that Noah is away, the girls go inside and Lo runs over to take a sniff of his shoes, which she immediately regrets as the smell from inside the shoes hits her and makes her cough. Lo and Emma, acting like a CSI team, then search around the room and find a toenail clipping on the floor, a used cotton swab with Noah's earwax from the garbage, a used bar of soap with some of Noah's hair on it in the shower and other gross items, after which Lo declares her crush on Noah to be over. Hearing doorknobs rattling, Lo and Emma are forced to hide behind the bed and watch as Bummer comes in, takes the garbage bag filled with Noah's trash and runs off quickly, leaving the girls to wonder what Bummer is up to. When Johnny finds out about Noah's garbage getting stolen by Bummer, he starts to panic while Emma, who is brushing Lo's long hair, assumes that she and Lo will still get their cut of the profits. Emma is then dismayed when Johnny hands over the girls' share and finds it totalling only $1.10, and Johnny explains that profits came back low because he spent most of the money from the souvenir sales on advertising. A moment later, Lo squeals in pain as Emma accidentally brushes through some knots in her hair, then yelps again as Johnny pulls out the brush and takes some hair with it as he gets an idea to dye the hair strands and pass it off as Noah's hair, then he passes two boxes of tissues to the girls and tells them to blow their noses into them to pass them off as also being Noah-used. Back at the pool, Noah, still looking and acting like Broseph, walks by Fin and Reef when a guest asks Noah, who she thinks is Broseph, to put suntan oil on her back, but he instead ticks the girl off when he dumps the oil on her head. After taking Noah aside to avoid the girl's wrath, Fin asks him about the deal he made with Broseph and he explains that all Broseph wanted was chili cheese fries. Mrs. Marvin then appears and asks Noah, who she also thinks is Broseph, to take some shopping bags up to her room, and Noah takes them and throws them into the pool, angering Mrs. Marvin. Fin and Reef then tell Noah to stop acting like Broseph as they tell him his actions are giving their friend a bad name, but to Fin's shock, Noah explains that he has bought the rights to Broseph's likeness and all other aspects of him, which Fin discovers Noah got by conning Broseph into signing a sales contract without telling him what it was. Fin is dismayed over having created a monster by convincing Noah to be more like Broseph for his movie role, but Reef brushes it off and says he has a craving for chili cheese fries. Back at the staff house, Johnny, Lo and Emma continue forging Noah-used items to sell online when Bummer shows up and busts Johnny for selling fake Noah merchandise, then orders him to shut his business down and issue refunds to everyone who bought the knockoff items. Back at the hotel beach, Reef and Fin overhear as Bummer starts getting guest complaints about "Broseph"/Noah, who has begun acting like a kook as he repeatedly drops in on and cuts off several surfers on the waves. Fin and Reef persuade Bummer to let them talk to Noah about his behavior, and Bummer, who also has no clue about Broseph taking the fall for Noah's actions, warns them about what could happen to Broseph if they don't act fast. When Noah comes ashore and brags about his newfound surfing prowess (while not realizing all the violations of the Surf Code he committed), Reef makes a thinly-veiled threat to waste him when Fin defuses the situation and asks Reef to follow her lead. Fin tells Noah that if he really wants to be like Broseph, he has to conquer a particularly dangerous surfing point called Bone Break. Noah's bravado overcomes his common sense as he intends to surf Bone Break, while Reef and Fin start arguing over who will save him from risking his life, then they stop when they see Noah paddle out to Bone Break and are forced to paddle out after him to stop him. A petrified Noah gets up on his board and rides out past the jagged rocks of Bone Break toward a big wave, which wipes him out and sinks him. Reef and Fin then watch as Broseph rides out on his board to make the save for Noah and shoot out over Bone Break to get safely back to shore. After getting saved, Noah pays Broseph back by giving back the rights to his likeness and praises him for his surfing skills and his good nature. Fin says everyone could learn lessons on how to be more like Broseph, but Reef says he doesn't need to do so, bragging that he is already an amazing surfer. Fin responds to Reef's comment with an attempt to tease him by going for his hairdo to mess it up, and Reef grabs her wrists to try to keep her away from his prized hair, but she breaks away and succeeds anyway. Noah realizes that he is not cut out to be a Broseph clone and decides to get back to making his movies using special effects. Reef is disappointed to hear he will not get a surf advisor credit in the movie, but he is later thrilled to discover that he is the inspiration for the character that Noah will play in Beach Ninjas Must Die 2 - at least until he finds out that Noah plans to play the Reef character as a dimwitted doofus, which makes Fin, Lo and Emma laugh at Reef's expense as they watch Noah's TV interview. Meanwhile at Bummer's office, Johnny thanks Bummer for sparing Lo and Emma from punishment for his poor judgement in selling fake Noah Little merchandise online, then asks him how he found out who was selling the items and how he knew the items were fake, but Bummer avoids answering the question by pretending to take a phone call. After Johnny leaves, Bummer goes to a secret area of his office, opens the doors and unveils a Noah Little shrine. Trivia * Several movie franchises are referenced here: ** Spy Tween is a reference to Spy Kids ** Grade School Musical is a reference to High School Musical ** Lord of the Ring Bearers is a reference to Lord of The Rings * Fin reveals in this episode that she is a native of Halifax, Nova Scotia, identifying herself as a Haligonian (the term used for Halifax natives). She also reveals that Noah Little is a "Valley Boy", most likely meaning he is from the Annapolis Valley region of the province. Fin also calls herself and Noah "Bluenosers", referring to natives of Nova Scotia. * Stoked Radio: ** "Downtown Mayors" by You Say Party! We Say Die! ** "Season's Tickets" by The Dirty Tricks Appearances * Reef * Fin * Broseph * Johnny * Lo * Emma * Bummer * Noah Little * Mrs. Marvin * Todd Marvin (does not speak) * Mark Marvin (does not speak) * Erica and Brianna (do not speak) * Tropical Tan Models Quotes Reef: Here's the deal: because I'm such a rad dude, I've decided to let you be my surf teaching assistant. Fin: Hmm. Funny, because I was just going to let you be my surf teaching assistant. Reef: All you gotta do is wax my board and look hot. Fin: All you've gotta do is wax my board. Don't bother trying to look hot: it's not in your skills set. Johnny: Reef, Fin, and what are we arguing about today? Fin: We can't say. Reef: But here's a teeny, tiny hint; Noah Little is coming to the resort and I'm gonna teach him how to surf for his next movie! Lo: Noah Little? Emma: The Noah Little? (Lo and Emma gasp and squeal) Fin: Reef! It's supposed to be a secret! (Slaps Reef) Reef: And it took me over ten minutes to blow it. Woo hoo! New personal best. Reef: Is it just me, or can he really not surf? Fin: Mavericks. What do you do there? Put a baby toe in the water? Noah: So how do I look? Reef: One word, dude: Awesome! Fin: Um, yeah. You're pretty good, uh, but you could use some work on your fundamentals, like your pop-up. Reef: Nah, dude. What you need is a few signature moves, like a fakie. Fin: Pop-up. Reef: Fakie! Fin/Reef: You're so typical! (Start arguing) Johnny: Come on, people. Bid! Lo: Oh. Are you finally gonna add me on Surfbook? Johnny: Later. Right now, I'm trying to start an e-business. It's for Noah Little merch online, but all I've got to sell are a couple of shots I took on my phone. (Lo and Emma sigh. Johnny snaps them out) Emma: Sorry, what? Noah's just so pretty, I stopped understanding words. Lo: Shh! Here he comes. (Noah sneezes into a tissue; Lo and Emma sigh) Isn't he adorable! (Noah drops his tissue; a fan slides and grabs it) Johnny: Ugh! That is repulsive! It's like people would do anything for a piece of that guy! Hey! How would you guys like to make a few bucks and hang around with Noah Little? Emma/Lo: We're listening! Noah: Come on, dude. Drop some more Broseph knowledge on me. Broseph: See this fry? Used to be a potato, but the fry was always inside the potato. It just had to get out and be a fry! So be the fry, guy. It's all good. Noah: That is—gold, baby! More, give me more! Broseph: Sorry, guy. Late for work. I'll catch you later. Tropical Tan Model: Broseph, can you do my back? You always get the little nooks and crannies. Noah: (Dressed as Broseph) Sure thing, mamacita. (Takes bottle and squirts fluid all over the model's hair) Tropical Tan Model: (Not realizing that "Broseph" is really Noah) Hey! Jerk! Mrs. Marvin: Broseph, be a dear and take these up to my room for me. (Holds up bags) Noah: (Dressed as Broseph) Sure thing, guy. (Tosses the bags into the pool) Mrs. Marvin: Uh, hey! Noah: (Being dragged off by Fin) It's all good, guy! Johnny: Another genuine Noah Little used tissue. Ready to ship. Bummer: "Genuine"? "Genuine"?! The only thing genuine is the trouble you're in—for selling fake Noah Little merchandise to his unsuspecting fans!! Johnny: I can explain. Bummer: Oh, don't bother. Your little business just went bust, and you're going to issue refunds to all your online customers! (Bummer makes car sounds in his office while playing with his mini golf cart) Johnny: (bursting in) Andrew! Thanks for not giving Lo and Emma strikes for my bad judgment—really appreciate it. Bummer: Well, uh. Yes it, uh, (Clears throat) it just goes to show I'm not completely heartless. Johnny: Just wondering, though, how did you find us out and how did you know the merchandise we were selling was fake? Bummer: (Pause) Oh, I, uh, I have to take this. (Holds up his iPhone) Hello? (Johnny leaves; Bummer opens up his Noah Little shrine) Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2